


Cover Graphic for Next Big Thing

by alltoseek



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, HGTV!AU, M/M, egt!HGTV!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover graphic for earlgreytea68's fic Next Big Thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Graphic for Next Big Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Eames and Arthur in the (not-yet-renovated, or maybe partially-renovated) residential/commercial strip of shops "house" that Arthur found for Eames in Fixer-Upper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background photo by Thomas Jorion, from the series "Timeless Island"

**Author's Note:**

> The background photo is by Thomas Jorion from the series "Timeless Islands".
> 
> The red lapel button on Arthur's jacket is a symbol, "a metaphor for taking things into my own hands and doing it."*
> 
> \-----  
> *[quote by JGL](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HitRecord)
> 
> TH pic from the National Theatre's 2007 production of _The Man of Mode_
> 
> JGL pic from [justjared](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/2794582/joseph-gordon-levitt-don-jon-addiction-premiere-party-01/), premier party for the film _Don Jon_
> 
> omg ppl i'm sorry this is horrible NBT deserves better but I spent a RIDICULOUS amount of time on this (mostly cuz I fail at gimp (also looking for _just the right_ pics of the boys is _so much work_. so much. and i still failed but i tried hey)) so here y'all are SORRY


End file.
